LOTM: Decimation S1 P10/Transcript
(Alex is seen fighting against Noob Saibot) Noob Saibot: I must admit Lorthare, you fight well. Alex: Thanks, but compliments aren't going to keep you from getting hurt Bi-Han. Noob Saibot: I didn't say they would. (Noob punches Alex in the face before slamming him into a wall) Noob Saibot: But know that Alkorin will offer a much quicker death than what I would give. Alex: He won't get the chance!! (Alex goes rushes up, Noob Saibot tries to punch him but, Alex dodges and upper cuts him. Noob Saibot gets back up. He suddenly sends out a clone with grabs him, knocking him on the ground. The clone vanishes after word. Alex gets back up, only for Noob to appear behind him and start to deliver a powerful combo before slice him with his blade and then kicking him away) Noob Saibot: Pathetic. Alkorin said so much about the Lorthare bloodline, and yet you can't live up to it. Alex: You just caught me at a bad time was all. Noob Saibot: Well no matter, your disgrace of a family will soon be destroyed. Alex: Don't bet on it!! (Noob Saibot vanishes and appears behind Alex again) Alex: TIME STOP!! (Noob Saibot freezes before he could land a punch which causes Alex to turn around and deliver a couple of powerful punches before resuming time. Noob goes flying in to a wall) Noob Saibot: *Growls* Bastard... Alex: Let's keep going! (Alex and Noob Saibot charge at each other. Back at the battle) Jack: Give me back my girl asshole! Quan Chi: How valiant. (Jack blasts a Shadow Trooper with fire before slamming another one into the ground. A Pure is then seen grabbing onto Erin before it tries to run off) Jack: Oh no you don't! (Jack hits the Pure with lightning, causing it to drop Erin onto the ground) Rose: Hold on we're coming Erin! (Jack and Rose make a run for Erin when suddenly Quan Chi brings a wall of skulls in front of them) Jack: WHAT THE?! (Using that, another shadow picks up Erin and starts to run off) Rose: HEY!! (Sub-Zero is seen fighting off Shadows with his martial arts skill, Izuku is seen punching or kicking others away, Tom sends out wave or electricity) Tom: We're routing them! (The Shadow's numbers are seen dwindling as Jack tries to find a way to reach Erin) Jack: Hey wizard! Mind dropping your damn wall so I can help my girl?! Quan Chi: You speak like a fool. Rose: I'll get her Jack! You deal with him! (Rose jumps over the wall as Jack turns and engades Quan Chi who throws a green flaming skull) Jack: Oh no you don't! (Jack blocks the skull with his Vibranium arm) Jack: Your little hunt is over wizard! (Jack and Quan Chi start to fight each other with punches and kicks. Rose is seen chasing after the Shadow carrying Erin. Erin meanwhile starts to wake up) Erin: *Groan* Wha….? Rose: LET ERIN GO!! Erin: Huh....? (Erin then notices shes being carried by a Shadow) Erin: Huh?! What's going on?! (The Shadow is then hit by ice as she's dropped onto the ground) Erin: Ow! Rose: Sorry! (Rose helps Erin up as another Shadow charges toward them) Rose: You ready to fight? Erin: These guys tried to kidnap me! You bet I am! (Erin fires an ice blast and freezes the shadow) Rose: Nice one! Erin: Yeah! Thanks for saving me Rosie! (Erin hugs Rose) Rose: Uhh thanks! But I don't think now's the time Erin! Erin: Oh right! Let's go! (Erin and Rose go to join the others as they begin to push the Shadows back.) Erin: Wait, where's Jack?! Rose: Up there! (Jack and Quan Chi continue to fight) Jack: Man you're not bad! Quan Chi: I have more to offer! (Suddenly a portal appears behind Jack and Quan Chi. Quan Chi reaches his hand inside, which appears behind Jack and grabs him) Jack: WHAT?! (Quan Chi pulls Jack through the portals and slams him into the ground) Jack: GAH!! Erin: Jack! Jack:....Erin...? (Quan Chi then goes to finish Jack off before he's hit with an ice beam, freezing him solid and saving Jack who looks to find Erin who fired the beam) Erin: Gotcha. Jack: Thanks sweetie! (Jack gets up and jumps back down to join the others) Erin: That won't hold him for long. Tom: Well it's a good thing we're forcing a retreat from the Shadow! (The Shadows are all seen backing away from the heroes) Erin: But where's Alex at? (Alex and Noob Saibot continue to land blows on each other before they stop and have a stare down) Alex:.... Noob Saibot:..... *Withdraws blade* This fight's over. *Suddenly vanishes* Alex: What?! Hey get back here! (Alex runs out of the building where he finds the Shadows retreating. He then looks to find Noob breaking Quan Chit out of the ice before the two join the Shadows in retreat) Alex: Hey! Get back here cowards! (Quan Chi and Noob turn to face the heroes) Quan Chi: This will not be the last we meet heroes. Noob Saibot: The next we meet, you will meet your end. (Quan Chi, Noob Saibot and several shadows retreat though a portal) Alex: Damn it! (The heroes gather around Alex) Erin: Alex you okay? Alex: Yeah I'm fine. That ninja beat the hell out of me though. Rose: You're not hurt are you? Alex: No. My powers kept me protected. Erin: Well that's good. Alex: Yeah, I'm just glad they didn't get away with you is all. Erin: Oh don't worry about me Alex. I'll think I'll- (Erin's phone then begins ringing) Erin: Huh? Jack: Your phone's ringing. Erin: Yeah I can hear it Jack. (Erin then pulls out her phone) Omega: Who is it? Erin: It's dad. Alex: Really? Erin: Yeah. (Erin then answers the phone) Erin: Hello? Yeah, what is it? What?? Seriously, right now?! Jack: Huh? Erin: Oh crap we're on our way!! (Erin hangs up) Alex: What's- Erin: MOM'S IN LABOR!! Alex: WHAT?!?! Cassie: Wait what's- Alex: Listen we gotta go! We'll come and help later! Please explain to Raiden later! Yuri: The portal is activated. Alex: Right let's go go go people! GO!! (The Defenders all head through the portal which takes them outside a hospital) Alex: Are you serious Erin?! This is a joke right?! Erin: If it was a joke we wouldn't be here Alex! Jack: Well what're we waiting for?! We gotta get in there! Erin: Come on guys! (The heroes all enter the hospital where they're met by Seris) Alex: Dad! Is she okay?! Seris:.....She's fine kids. She's just resting. Erin: Did we....Did we miss it? Seris: By only a few minutes, yes. Omega: Well what's wrong? Alex: The baby wasn't hurt was it? Seris: The baby-...Jordan is alright Alex. Alex: Jordan? Erin: *gasp* I like that name! Seris: Yeah well.....There was a...complication with him once he was delivered. Jack: Well what happened? Seris: See for yourself. (Seris leads the heroes down the hall. It then shows Jordan sitting in an incubator as the heroes stare stunned) Alex: What the....? (Jordan is shown to have pale skin, black vein-like markings around his eyes and red cat-like pupils) Erin: What's wrong with him....? Seris: That's what they're trying to figure out. All they know is that Jordan is no longer human. Erin: N-NOT HUMAN!?! Jack: How the hell??? Alex: If he's not human then... What is he??? Seris: He's a Targhul. Omega: WHAT?! Charlie: No way! That's impossible! (Rose presses her face against the window) Rose: THAT'S a Targhul??? Seris: It is. Omega: H-How?? Seris: Like I said, they don't know yet. But I think I may have the answer. Alex: What is it? Seris: You remember when Gientra bit your mom on the arm back in Remnant? Alex: Yeah why? Seris: I think that virus must've affected his development somehow. Overwrote his DNA with Targhul Genes instead. Omega: But how??? I've never heard of a Targhul like this before! (The heroes all turn away from the window) Seris: I know it doesn't make sense, but either way that's still a child in that room. Alex: And he's still our brother right? Seris: Right. (Rose is then seen looking back in shock) Rose: Uhhh, guys? Erin: What is it Rose? (Rose points to Jordan who is seen going through some kind of mutation) Seris: Oh crap! (A couple of doctors then run in and check on Jordan) Doctor #1: The hell??? Doctor #2: The kid's mutating or something! Doctor #1: His vitals are through the roof! (The doctors pull Jordan from the incubator before he starts growing in size) Doctor #1: W-What the?! Seris: Hey! The hell is wrong with Jordan?! (Jordan begins to cry in pain before he pushes himself from the doctor and onto the floor, revealing that he has grown to the size of a regular human child) Alex: Oh man.... (Jordan then wakes up and looks up at Seris through the window) Jordan: Da....Daddy.....? Seris:..... (Jordan stands up and looks around) Jordan: Where.....Where am I...? Where's mom?! Seris: Calm down Jordan. It's alright. Alex: Uhhh, hey little bro! Jordan: Bro? Dad who are those people?! Erin: Hey hey little bro! Relax! These are just doctors! Jordan: D-Docters?! I-I don't understand! What's going on!? Alex: H-Hey listen! Listen its okay little bro! Mom is okay and you're be okay! Right dad? Seris: Yeah. Its gonna be fine son. Jordan: I....I see.....It's...all coming back to me now. Seris: Huh? Alex: Coming back to you? Jordan:......Where's Shade...? (The heroes all sit in silence) Rose:...Shade? Jordan: Yeah, where is he? Alex: How...do you know about Shade? (Alex then feels psychic energy emitting from Jordan) Alex: No way.... Jordan: It's the psychic powers huh? Is that what you're feeling? Erin: Psychic?! Alex: Yes! Finally someone to take under my wing! Jordan: You still haven't answered my question though. Where is Shade? Seris: Calm down Jordan. You don't have to worry about Shade right now. These people are going to take care of you and figure out what's wrong. Jordan: Fine. If you insist. Doctor #1: Come on Jordan. We're gonna take you down to the containment cell. Jordan: Alright. (Jordan glares back at the group before walking off with the doctors) Seris: Well....That went well. Omega: THis is crazy... Your son is a Targhul, and he somehow knows Shade? Rose: How does he know Shade? Alex: Well hey at least our brother is okay. Right? Erin: Yeah he'll be fine. … Right dad? Seris: I hope so. Let's just give him time to calm down. Alex: Should we go check on mom? Seris: I'll go and check. You guys should head back home for the night. Erin: Alright. Seris: Right. See you kids later. (The Defenders all leave as Seris goes to check on Ashley) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts